Aunque no sea conmigo
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Una historia triste si, pero algún dìa ellos volveràn a estàr juntos. Clemi.


_**Aunque no sea conmigo. **_

Una extraña figura vigilaba desde un balcón en el castillo de Céfiro, un par de hermosos ojos azules, vigilaba los movimientos de una pareja, de esos ojos brotaban lagrimas, era una mujer de cabellos azules, quien observaba al mago más poderoso de Céfiro y la maestra de armeros, quienes se abrazaban en el jardín, sí, Gurú Clef y Presea eran pareja y eso dañaba el corazón de una persona, la guerrera del agua, Marina, Marina era aquella persona que los vigilaba, a acada beso y abrazo, el corazón de la guerrera magica se estrujaba, haciendole saber, que él, el amor de su vida ahora pensaba en alguien más, o al menos eso aparentaba, tiempo atrás era ella quien recibía aquellos besos y a quien protegían aquellos brazos, su felicidad fue fugaz, efímera, los motivos no venían al caso, él era feliz, pero no a su lado, pero, sus ojos mostraban otra cosa, nostalgia, melancolía, tristeza, que era lo que Gurú Clef sentía por que no sonreía?... no importa cuanto tiempo pasara, ella esperaría, esperaría, porque el regresaría a su lado, quizas pasará el tiempo pero ella esperaría, el volverá, no ahora, no mañana, pero volvera a su lado, esa mirada, era acaso que Gurú Clef sufría, era acaso dolor lo que denotaban sus ojos?, no debió haber regresado, no debió hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber de él, saber que aún estaba vivo, que era feliz...

_A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario,_

_que por mi parte yo estaré esperando,_

_el día en que te decidas a volver_

_y ser feliz como antes fuimos._

_Se muy bien, que como yo estaras sufriendo a diario,_

_la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse,_

_están luchando cada quien, por no encontrarse._

_Y no es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día,_

_estoy contigo aunque estes lejos de mi vida_

_por tu felicidad a costa de la mía._

_Pero si ahora tienes tan solo la mitad_

_del gran amor que aún te tengo,_

_puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo,_

_quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo._

... de pronto sus miradas se encontraron. ella había regresado, Marina se oculto de la vista del mago, él se separó de la armera, quizó correr en su busqueda, pero algo lo detuvo, ella sintió el impulso de ir hacía él y perderse en sus brazos, pero al igual que Gurú Clef algo en su corazón la detuvo, el dolor, se habían hecho tanto daño ya, que no podría soportar una vez más, deseo con toda el alma, nunca haber regresado, deseo nunca haberlo conocido, así él jamás se hubiera enamorado de ella, ni ella se hubiera enamorado de él, de ese modo ni él ni ella estarían sufriendo, la vida de ambos seguirá su curso, quizá en algún momento vuelvan, quizá en algún momento regresen a donde debieron estár, pero ese no era el momento, esperarían, ambos esperarían a que su corazón sanara, a que su alma se reconfortara de nuevo, porque lo harán, regresaran, ese es su destino, permanecer juntos hasta la eternidad, pero no ahora, no mañana, quizas, quizas después, por lo pronto era la armera quien lo protegería, lo dejaría en sus brazos, lo dejaría para que ella le hiciera olvidar, para que ella sanara su corazón y volvería por él, por que no podría permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de su otra parte, de su otra mitad, por lo pronto sabía que ella lo amaba, y él, él quizas la quería, no la amaba, pero la quería y Presea lo sabía, Presea sabía que aunque su amor por él era inmenso, él jamás la amaría, pero no importaba, de pronto una figura se acerco a la guerrera del agua, tendiendole la mano, la levantó y con sus brazos, la reconfortó, la protegió, secó sus lagrimas y desahogó sus penas en él, en su mejor amigo, Ascot, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendose cada vez más tranquila, más en paz...

_Y no es por eso, que haya dejado de quererte un solo día,_

_estoy contigo aunque estes lejos de mi vida,_

_por tu felicidad a costa de la mía._

_Pero si ahora tienes tan solo la mitad,_

_del gran amor que aún te tengo,_

_puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo,_

_quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo._

... unos ojos llenos de melancolía los observaban, deseando ser él quien la protegiera de esa manera:

- Cuídala Ascot, protegela, sana su corazón, porque volveré por ella, regresare por tí Marina, lo haré... serás feliz aunque por el momento no sea a mi lado... aunque no sea conmigo.

Hola, espero que este pequeño intento de songfic les guste, espero contar son sus reviews y su apoyo, para continuar escribiendo sobre mis adorados tìos. Atte. Serena Ryuuzaki.

PD. Rayearth no me pertenece, es una serie para la que mis adorados tìos trabajaron, ok. Por cierto la canción la interpreta Enrique Bunbury, y su autor es Celso Piña.


End file.
